The present invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly to a method of making an injection molded carbide insert.
Cutting tools using carbide cutting tips or carbide inserts with diamond cutting tips have been known for many years. However, in the manufacturing of cutting tools with diamond cutting tips, the attachment of diamonds to inserts or attachment to the tips of the cutting tools, particularly saw blades and the like, have presented many difficulties. Specifically, diamonds have presented difficulties in maintaining their bonds to the cutting tips for prolonged use.
Many different methods have been tried to bond diamonds onto cutting tools, such as saw blades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,187 teaches the use of a tungsten or tungsten carbide of a suitable mesh which is impregnated with diamonds into the mesh. The diamond impregnated matrix is positioned on opposite sides of a steel reinforcing member and the steel reinforcing member is placed into a furnace at a preselected temperature for bonding the diamond impregnated matrix to the steel insert. The finished insert is then inserted into an appropriate groove in a cutting tool wherein the steel-tungsten-diamond insert is brazed in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,030 teaches a method of assembling a rotary saw blade with peripheral diamond teeth wherein the cutting part consists of a metallic matrix with crushed or fragmented diamonds distributed substantially uniformly through the matrix. The matrix is sandwiched between two steel lugs which are bonded to a tooth of a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,579 also teaches a diamond tipped saw blade wherein the cutting elements of the saw blade are composed of a diamond grit embedded and dispersed in a matrix material, such as a mixture of bronze and iron. The cutting element is inserted into a groove in the blade with the diamond cutting element being bonded into the grooves.